Young Justice Next Generation Episode 1: The Truth
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Years after the Apocalypse invasion on Earth the members of the Young justice league have settled down to have families of their own. Awful circumstances forced them to keep their kids in hiding. They are untrained, reckless and unprepared for what terrors the world has to offer them. so join the next Generation in this 4 part mini series of season 1.
1. Date

Young Justice next Generation episode 1 will be posted 12/12/14 at 9:00PM.

Hope to see you all at the premiere.


	2. What is YJNG

What is next generation?

Next Generation centers around the kids of the Young Justice league. It's a group of what if stories that I have planned for two years, yes this has been a two year process that I cannot wait to share with all of you.

So please enjoy YOUNG JUSTICE NEXT GENERATION


	3. Missed Birthday

_14 years ago 28 of Earths mightiest heroes saved the Earth from an massive alien invasion they won many of them continued being heroes and are still to this day but many of them settled down and began having families each of their children showed amazing potential but they were to only normal lives never one that involved a mask and a costume the 28 heroes kept their identities a secret from their children in order to protect them but nothing stays berried at least not for long_

_Bludhaven 13 years after the Apocalypse Invasion_

_January 8th 2036_

_We see a woman with blond hair walk down the hall of her home with her pajamas still on and holding_ _a cup of coffee in her hand a man with black hair follows her she opens the door of a bedroom next to them both and walks in quietly and sees a small figure fast asleep in his bed she quietly sets down her cup and whispers to her husband_

"Can you believe that he's turning 13 today?" Chloe asked her husband

"Nope can you?"

"I cannot."Chloe replies with a smile. _They both smile at each other and sneak up to the sleeping figure_

"Boo!" Blake pops out of bed and grabs both of his parents all three burst out laughing

"Hey happy birthday kido!" Dick smiled squeezing his son in his arms.

"Thanks dad."

Dick grabs his son and wraps his arms tightly around him and begins tickling him

"Tickle tickle!"

"Ha Ah…Dad...hee hee ha-ha…cut it out!"

"No way little man."

"Ha Ahh…Mom make….hee ha…make him….haha…stop!" Chloe can't help be laugh at her son and husband.

"Ok ok Dick let him go, we don't want him to pee his pants on his birthday!"

"Thanks mom I thought that I was going to die laughing."

Chloe smiles at her son and is happy to see the blue Guardian necklace hanging around his neck.

"Oh Blake you're so silly."

" How did you know that we were coming to surprise you?" Dick asked his son who was now sitting in his lap

"I don't know, something just warned me like a sixth sense I can't explain it but something inside me told me."

Both Chloe and Dick stare at each other with nervous looks Blake notices this right away, it made his stomach twist up.

"What's wrong?" He asks worriedly

"Nothing sweetheart." Chloe smiles at her son. "Not a thing."

"Banzai!" Maria jumps on to Blake's bed and dog piles her family.

"Hey IA." Blake laughs hugging his younger sister

"Hey Blake happy birthday big brother."

"Thanks sis."

"Come on everyone I made breakfast banana pancakes your favorite Blake."

" Awww yeah!" The guardian of light cheered happily as he jumped out of bed. All four of them jump out of bed and run down the hall to the kitchen all of them sit down talking and laughing together.

"So officer Grayson and Dr. Grayson did your bosses give you time off today?"

" Officer Grayson?"

"Dr. Grayson?"

"First of all it's not Officer Grayson its Dad."

" And it's not Dr. Grayson its mom and yes our bosses did give us time off."

"And guess who's coming to visit you for your birthday?"

"Grandpa Jay and Grandma Ray?" Blake asked his eyes wide with surprise.

Chloe: Yup they just go back from Secu…..I mean over seas

"What where they doing over there?" Maria asked as she took a sip of the orange juice in her glass.

"Working but they got back yesterday." Dick replied

"They'll be here later tonight."

"They're both looking forward to-" Suddenly Dicks phone goes off the entire Grayson family instantly says nothing.

"Just a sec." Knowing that it can't be anything good Dick answers his phone. "Yeah…..oh hey…..what? But I can't….it's my sons…yeah I know…..can't anyone else cover it…...he is your grandson you know, would it kill you to visit? No of course it would…fine whatever. I'll be there.

"Dick was that the station?"

"No….no it wasn't the station…Chlo that was the….uh….the office they need both of us."

"Now?" Chloe gasped her eyes saddened.

"Yeah now." Dick replies gripping his wife's shoulder

"Blake sweet heart I'm so sorry but your father and I have to go."

"Now?" The small boy asked looking more sad and disappointed than his mom and dad.

"Blake I'm so sorry honey will only be an hour maybe two we promise." Chloe sighed wrapping her arms around then kissing her son on the head. Blake only looks away is disappointment. Chloe smiles and kisses her sons forehead again. "We love you so much you know that right?"

"Yeah I know."

Chloe and Dick get changed into their regular clothes and leave the house, Blake and Maria are then left alone standing in wonder why this was always a reoccurring event with their parents.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Maria asked her older brother as she sat back at the table, Blake only shoves his plate to her.

"Here you have them I'm not hungry anymore." He replies getting up from the table and goes to his room.

Outside Nightwing and Illuminated are heading toward the nearest Zeta tube

"I hate leaving them all alone." Chloe says shivering

"They'll be fine Chlo don't worry. Besides C.O.M.M.A.N.D agents are watching them closely.

"I know Dick but what I hate even more is lying to them."

"I do too Chlo but it's to protect them."

"Is that really the reason why where doing it or is it for something else….Dick sooner or later their both going to find out nothing stays a secret at least not for long anyway. And once they do find out I can gangrene that it won't be pretty."

Dick sighs holding his wife close to him. "I know and maybe you're right maybe it is time that we told them." Illuminated nods ad she and Nightwing Zeta to the Watchtower

**_Blake's POV_**

I couldn't believe it my parents were missing my birthday. This always happens and I never understood why, did I do something wrong? So far being 13 hasn't been all it's cracked up to be. I slammed the door of my room as I walked in, mature I know but I just didn't care.

I really needed a friend right now.

"Apollo are you there?" I ask after I log onto my holo computer and access my vid chat link Within seconds a young boy with blond hair and green eyes appears on the screen

"Hey Blakey boy happy birthday."

"Thanks man I'm glad that you remembered." Blake smiles

"Of course man you're my best friend, so why are you in here shouldn't you be out with your parents?"

"Well I was until they had to leave for work AGAIN!"

"Again?" Apollo asked shocked

"Yup."

"Wow I'm sorry man I really am"

" Don't worry about it I'm use to it."

"Can't you just ask them what's going on man?"

"You don't think I've tried that man? Whenever I do they just look at each other, look down then change the subject and act like I never even asked, it's so strange man."

"Weird." Apollo replies scratching his chin. "Do you think there hiding something?"

I lean back in my chair pondering this question. "I don't know, maybe. But why?"

"Eh you know parents bro their weird, have been since they first walked the Earth."

I laughed loudly at my friends joke. Apollo is always able to cheer me up when I needed it.

"Thanks for the new skateboard Pollo. Oh and thank Mary, Alice and your parents for the card and candy."

"No problem bro we all wanted to give you something nice. Hey how about you come over to my place, we'll board for awhile then grab some lunch. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah that sounds great. But I feel bad about leaving Maria home alone." I sigh sadly.

"Hey no problem, bring her along, she can hang with my sisters."

"Great we'll zeta in 5."

"Cool see you then." Apollo smiles, I end the video chat and race out of my room and into the kitchen.

"Hey Maria grab your coat, we're going over to the West's house." I say to my sister as I grab my skate board and coat from my room. "Apollo and I are gonna hang out but Alice and Mary will be there." I smiled as my sister cheered in excitement as she also grabbed her coat. Within minutes we were out the door and on the streets, I hold my sisters hand as we cross the street to the nearest zeta tube.

"Polo Alto please." Maria says clearly as we step onto the platform

"Polo Alto." the computer replied activating the zeta sequence, teleporting us to Alto.

**_Polo Alto _**

"I love teleporting." Maria smiles as she skips off the platform.

"I hate teleporting. My stomach always gets tight and I fee light headed afterwards. Yuk I feel sick just thinking about it."

"Well unless you can think of a less nauseating way to travel to another city let me know." She laughed grabbing me by my arm and dragging me down the street. Maria and I both know that Cars and trains are other common forms of transportation, but zeta tubes are only used for long travels on Earth. For planetary travel Star ships are used.

"You know I am maybe we could ask Uncle Wally and aunt Arty why mom and dad are always WHOA-" I yell snatching Maria out of the way of a huge green glob monster walking our way.

"HEY WATCH IT DID!" He shrieks before continuing his walk.

"Hey you're the one who's got four eyes, why don't you watch it?" I yell after setting my sister back down on the side walk.

"thanks." she breathes. "No problem Ia, come on lets go." I smile leading the way to the West's house, I knock on the door and it instantly opens.

"Hello Aunt Arty." Maria and I both say as see our blond haired aunt answer the door.

"Hey you two." She smiles letting us in the house. "Apollo said you guys were coming over. Come on in it's getting colder."My sister and I rush into the house as aunt Arty closes the door behind us. There was no snow on the ground yet, but it was in fact getting colder. "Apollo, Mary, Alice! Maria and Blake are here!"

Within seconds the West kids are down stairs.

"Hey Blakey boy." Pollo smiles fist bumping me.

"Sup Pollo?" I smile back

"Hi Maria." Alice squeals hugging my sister tightly.

"Hey ladies." She replied standing on her tip toes trying to be as tall as the twin West girls.

"Why don't you kids get warm and I'll make some lunch."

Ok aunt Artemis had to be one of the best cooks on the planet. Nothing could beat her famous grilled cheese. While we waited for the food to come on we flipped on the news and wrapped ourselves in warm blankets.

"So where's your dad Pollo?" I ask as I hug their dog brucely .2

"He's still at S.T.A.R Labs working." Pollo replies turning up the volume on the TV. I was glad to be at the West's house, it took my mind off of the fact that my own parents had ditched me. When they get home I was going to have a serious talk with them. Funny I never thought I would have one of those with my own parents. What weren't they telling me? Telling me and Maria?

"Oh no!" I hear Aunt Artemis gasp as she drops a glass of water, which instantly shatters on the ground. The sound painfully pierces my ears.

"Mom?"

"Ow." I whine covering my ears at the sharp sound. It felt like my ears were bleeding.

"Blake you ok man?" Apollo asked grabbing my shoulder worriedly.

"It hurt my ears."

"What? The News reporter's voice? Yeah that annoys me too." Pollo laughs which only makes my ears hurt more.

"No not that the glass."

"It didn't hurt that bad did it?"

"Mom are you ok?" Alice questioned her mom as she stood from the couch facing the kitchen. Aunt Arty doesn't answer she only stares at her phone, her eyes so wide. "Mom?" Alice repeats

"Kids I have to go. Something's come up at work." She says grabbing her coat and a duffel bag. "I have to go and take care of it. Mary and Alice your all in charge until a friend of mine stops by."

"A baby sitter?" Mom don't you think that Alice and I are old enough to-"

"Please don't fight me on this Mary I promise that everything will be explained…..Everything Blake!" She said pointing at me the shutting the door and out into the dark and windy storm.

**_Artemis's POV_**

I pulled the collar of my coat over my neck and whipped out my phone, quickly dialing a number.

"This is agent Crock I have left the perimeter but I need eyes on the house I repeat I need agents eyes on the house." I wait a few minutes until I hear a familiar voice speak into my phone.

_"Copy that Agent Crock, C.O.M.M.A.N.D agents are in route to your home."_

"Thanks Griffin I owe you one."

**_Back in the house_**

"Ok…What just happened?"


	4. An old Friend

**_Apollo's POV_**

"Ok what just happened?" I ask locking the door a few minutes after mom shut it.

"Has that ever happened before?" Maria asked as she petted Brucely.

"No…never." Replied Mary, wrapping her blanker tighter around her shoulders still looking at the door in shock.

"What I want to know it who's coming to watch us?" Blake says.

"What's surprising is that we even need someone to baby sit us in the first pace." Aice said rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Well maybe…"

We all freeze when we hear a knock at the door. I think that my heart had stopped or at least skipped a beat.

"Is it mom?"

"Mom wouldn't knock Polo, she'd use her key you dork." Mary glared at me like I was stupid.

"No one move ok? I'll see who it is." Alice says getting off the couch and slowly walking to the door.

"Mary?" I whisper gripping my sister's shoulder tightly.

"Yeah Pollo." She replies holding me.

"If it's some kind of wired alien with a gun and if he's gonna kill us, do I have permission to cuss?"

"What?...no. Now be quiet!"

We all hold our breath as Alice looks into the peep hole of the house door, her hands tightly clenching the door with her nails. "Who is it?" She asks not opening the door.

"Alice? It's Techla open the door please." I hear a woman's voice say outside the door, which is quickly followed by another familiar and sometimes annoying voice.

"Open the door girl I'm freezing my butt off out here!"

"RJ?" Blake gasped.

"Open it up!" I say racing to the door past my sister and open the house door. Standing outside was three familiar faces.

"RJ, M'att." Blake cheers jumping off the couch, the three of them rush inside and slam the doors behind them.

"Burrrr I'm colder than a frozen hot pocket." RJ shivered as Mary handed her a blanket. Her lingo was always hard to understand sometimes it made sense other times not so much.

"Hey RJ." I smile fist bumping the girl. What's going on my sister?"

"Not much my brother." She grins back at me.

"What are you both doing here?" Maria asks.

"Well I was back home same as Matt when our parents bailed on us and then Tech came over to pick us up and take us here."

Tech? Techla the pink skinned, purple tattooed, white haired, pointy eared Alien who had acted as our caretaker every time our parents had to leave for some work related trouble? The Techla we all know and love? That Techla?

"Hello kids." She says softly tears in her eyes. "It's been a while." No one said anything but I knew that we were all so happy to see her. It has been so long, years. "Your mother called and told me to come over right away." We all stop her right there and hug the pink alien before she can say another word.

"We've missed you Techla." M'att said.

"I've missed all of you too. Now stay together you're parents have instructed me to keep you safe."

"From what?" I ask impatiently, sitting back on the couch.

"It need not concern any of you." She replied completely avoiding the question that was given to her. This is wired, Techla aways watched us when we were kids, but as we got older and we no longer needed a caretaker and we could then stay home by ourselves. so we haven't seen Techla in a while, and now she's here. Why would mom ask her to watch us?

"Techla are mom and dad in trouble?" Mary questioned the alien.

"Are all our parents in trouble?" Asked RJ freighted.

"Why would you ask that?" Techla asks.

"Well it's just that we haven't seen you in a while, so what's going on?"

"I….I." Techla stammered nervously. "I can't tell you why."

"Why am I not surprised?" Blake groaned loudly collapsing on the couch

"I'll read your mind if you don't tell us."

"Mathew Kent you will do no such thing." Tech said scolding the Martian boy.

We all said nothing after that, we only stand and stare at one another. We all know something is wrong, something is up, we just don't know what.

"They're in trouble aren't they?" Blake asks Techla who says nothing to answer his question. She only sits there rubbing her hands together, avoiding Blake's gaze. "Aren't they Techla?"

"Yes they are." Techla replies

"What kind of trouble Tech?" Again Techla doesn't answer she again only turns her attention back to the floor. "Tech please all our lives we've known that our parents have been hiding something from us and we now we need to know. Please Tech tell us what's ready going on."

We all stare at Techla hopeful that she'll reveal the truth that our parents have hid for so long. At first I thought that she wouldn't say anything and drop it just like our folks. But we aren't kids anymore and she knew it.

"Alright I'll tell you….but it will be shocking."


	5. Our parents are what?

**_RJ"s POV_**

"Our parents are superheroes?" Apollo yelled, hands flung up in the air.

"Say what?" Blake sang in disbelief.

"I knew." I say calmly, everyone in the room turns and stares at me. "What? Hello I'm part Antlantian finding out that I'm the daughter of Aqua Lad wasn't hard. And to be fair I never knew who your parents were." I say trying to defend my case.

"Wait wait hold up." Blake spat angrily. "Your Aqua lad's daughter?" I only nod at Blake's question with a big proud smile on my face. "well how long have you know that?"

"Only for a year Bale I swear. And they never told me about all of you."

"Just for the record RJ we already knew that you were part fish, we already knew that Matt was part Martian but you could have at least told us who your family really was." Protested Mary.

"I could have yeah West but I promised not to."

"AHHHHH!" Blake screamed "Is everyone in on the secret except us?"

"Everyone shut up!" Alice shouts. "Techla you say that our parents were all members of the Justice League?"

"that's right."

"Then that means that we must have their powers right?" Everyone stares at Techla waiting to hear the response to this.

"That's…also right."

"That is…..so COOL!" Cheered the mini West. "So do I have superpowers like my dad? Do I have his super speed? Oh I must have it right?"

"Actually Apollo." Techla began. "Your sisters inherited your dad's super speed, you were born powerless like your mother."

We all stare at Apollo who slowly begins to process this information. "Say what? I was born powerless? That stinks man, what a rip off!"

"HA HA!" Blake laughs pointing at his blonde haired powerless friend.

"Shut it Grayson!" Pollo snapped punching Blake's arm.

"Please listen all of you." Techla says making us turn our attention to her. "I would not have shared this information with all of you unless your parents weren't in serious danger."

"What kind of danger?" I ask.

"Like I have said before it doesn't concern any of you."

"so we just sit here while there in danger? Sorry Tech no can do." Blake says getting up from the couch. "we'll have to save them ourselves."

"That's a terrible idea Grayson."

"Thanks RJ I'm glad I can count on your support." He glares sarcastically at me.

"It's what I'm here for man." I smile sweetly.

"How do you propose we save them Blake? With our so called powers?"

"Yeah." Grayson replies crossing his arms. "Don't you all get it? Mary, Alice you both have your dads powers, Apollo you have your mom's archery skills."

"True I always wondered why I took those archery classes." Apollo nods.

"RJ your parents are Green Lantern and Aqua Lad and Matt you're a Martian for Pete sake how cool is that? Don't you see we've all have these powers these abilities all our lives, well now I say it's time to put them to good use."

"Hold up there little G." I say hands up in front of me. "Sure we have these powers but we have no idea how to use them."

"Yeah but we have someone who can tutor us."

"Who?" Maria asked me.

"Techla."


	6. Learning

**_Techla's POV_**

"No!" I say forcefully to M'att. "You don't read your teammates minds without permission Mattie. The bad guys are fair game but not your friends." I leave M'att and let him continue his telepathic training while I spoke to Mary and Alice.

"Now scince both you girls were born with your powers it takes a great deal of control and awareness. To get started I want you to visualize going to the other end of the basement can you both do this?" Both the girls nod to my question. "Alright then, no concentrate then take…..that first step."

Then in a flash they are gone, at the other end of the room was now their new location, I couldn't believe it I was so proud of them.

"Oh my god." Alice gasped

"Did that really just happen?" Mary asked clenching her sister's hand.

"Aw so cool." Apollo sighed hitting another bull's eye on the target he was working with.

"Eyes front Apollo." I order the young blonde.

"Uh Techla." Maria says poking at my leg; I look down at the young smiling blond girl.

"Yes Maria."

"You haven't told Blake or myself what our powers are." I smile even brighter at the young girl as I kneel down to the two Grayson children. "Maria you and Blake both received your father detective skills and your mothers powers. You are both the children of Nightwing and Illuminate.

"Do we have powers?" Blake's asked excitedly

"Indeed you do. Maria you were born with the power over Earth, it is yours to command and control. And Blake you were gifted with the powers of air to manipulate and ride. Both are very powerful and you must be strong and fearless to control them."

"How do we?" The Guardian of air asks.

"I can show you now." I grin happily. "First you must activate your Guardian forms. Concentrate on changing, changing to become better, braver and stronger than you are."

I had no idea if it would work but it did. Both Blake and Maria transformed, beautiful, shining so bright. If only their parents were here right now to see them, they would be so proud of both of them.

"Whoa." Blake gasped brightly, examining himself in his uniform. A sleeveless dark gray v neck shirt with a light gray undershirt, a similar colored sash around his waist, along with matching collared crisscrossed pattered fingerless gloves that reached up to his elbows, and crisscrossed belt. Black combat boots around his legs, his dark gray pants tucked inside. Finally a large gray scarf hung around his neck with a matching mask. The Guardian air symbol was present on his right forearm.

Maria's was much different. A small black cap with an outline of light green hooked over her shoulders. Light gray long sleeved under armor and belt with matching shorts and a green sleeveless one piece suit over top, black boots just below her knees, with matching gloves loosely on her forearms. Small green vines wrapped around her legs and arms, while a black head and mask, here blue eyes visible are displayed on her face and head. The Guardian Earth symbol printed on her chest just below her neck.

"This is amazing." She squealed

**_Blake's POV_**

This really is amazing, so fantastic. How could I have lived 13 years of my life and not know that there was a whole other side to me. "How do we use our powers?" I ask eagerly.

"You must feel the power inside of you, let it be free, don't force it, trust yourself and concentrate."

I did my best to focus and concentrate but I wasn't having much luck in doing so. Same was going with Maria.

Until.

"Oh look! Look I did it." She cheered jumping up and down admiring her work. I then open my eyes and look down at the beautiful red rose bush that was blooming right in front of me.

"Whoa how did you do that girl?" RJ asked stunned.

"I'm not sure, I just thought of roses and then it happened." She smiles.

Why is it that my sister always has to be better at everything? It isn't fair.

"Don't worry Blake." Techla smiled her hand on my shoulder. "It just takes time and practice." The conversation is quickly interrupted by a soft beeping coming from Techla's right wrist gauntlet. "This is Techla go ahead." she says into the com

"Tech it's Nightwing." I could hear my dad's voice coming through the com. "Something's come up we need you to contact the Elite and tell them about the inter gang thefts."

"Where are all of you?"

"Can't get out, please Techla do as I say. Don't worry about us. But incase this doesn't go well please…..tell our kids the truth and that we love them very much." The transmission ends after that. We all stand quietly as Techla looks back at us tears in her eyes, she then turns back to her wrist com pulling up a holo map of Bludhaven, a red dot was blinking in the upper right hand corner.

"The Elite HQ is in DC I'll have to Zeta there then I can get to your families."

"Wats going to happen to them?" Mary asked her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"I don't know yet, but you must all promise me that you'll not leave this house for any reason is that clear?"

We all nod.

"Good, Mary and Alice you girls are in charge until I get back."

"Or you take us with you and while you get the Elite and I promise that we'll rescue our parents."

"Blake you know better." Techla said shaking her head. "Don't make promises to people, that maybe impossible to keep." And without another word she ran out the door leaving all seven of us alone in the house.

"We're going to go save them aren't we?" Apollo asks me.

"Oooooooooh yeah!"

**_Chapter_**

**_M'att's POV_**

"No no no no no way!" Alice says. "We are sooooo not mounting a rescue mission to save our parents."

"Aw why not Alice?" Apollo whined

"Well first of all its dangerous!" Mary explained to her little brother

"And we could all get killed." Alice added seconds later behind her sister.

"Plus if you think about it we aren't exactly trained for this."

"Thank you Mattie." Mary smiled at me sweetly, looking thankful for my help in the matter. "RJ please explain to them why this is completely crazy."

"Hey I'm all about crazy ya'll." She grins hands on her hips.

"RJ." Mary growls evilly at the atlantian. "Not helping."

"Come on guys." Blake says. "We can do this we just have to work together.

"Yeah right." Alice groaned rolling her eyes as she slouches in her seat. "I'll give us 5 minutes before we're blown to bits."

"5 minutes that gives us plenty of time to grab our rents and bail."

"Nice try little brother but it ain't gonna happen."

"Aw come on Alice!"

"No Mary and I are in charge and none of us are leaving this house!"

"But there our parents." Maria sniffed. We all look down to see the fear and sadness in her small blue eyes.

"Yeah sweetie." Mary sighs placing Maria on her lap and hugging her. "We know, but I know that Techla and the Elite will bring them all back home safely."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But if our parents are really as amazing and powerful as Tech has told us then we have to believe that they'll come back home."

"Or we go and save them."

"NO BLAKE!"None of us say anything after that; the only sound that we can hear in the house is the ticking of the grandfather clock near the front door.

"We're not heroes guys were just kids." M'att sighed hanging his head.

"But we could if we tried." Bake said softly. The silence then returns after that.

"Alright fine!" Alice shouts. "If we come up with a plan and I mean a good plan we can save them."

This is a terrible idea why are we going to do this? Our parents wouldn't want this. Do we even stand a chance?


	7. For Family

**_Nightwings POV_**

Remember.

Come on Dick wake up, get your head together. Remember what the hell just happened, wait I do remember thefts by inter gang. Damnit wake up! They caught us off guard we didn't…..we didn't stand a chance against them and their new equipment…we…we…..oh god I hope the Techla's message to Elite got through and I prayed to god that the kids were safe.

"Hmm….Dick?" I hear my wife moan as she lifts her head, I try to move to help her but I can't. I look down to see that our bodies are incased in metal shells, were only our heads are visible; I then quickly noticed the inhibitor collar around our necks. Soon the rest of us were up and same as Chlo and I.

"What the flyin frick happened?" Torin groaned adjusting her vision as she opened her eyes.

"The Light pays us well to deal with pests like you." A short round man says, switching on the lights to the warehouse that we were being held captive in. "You interrupted a trade deal between Earth and Apocalypse…now that is no good."

"Let me outta here dumb ass and I'll show you just what's good and bad around here!" GL shouts struggling in her casing.

"Calm down missy we're discussing what to do with the lot of you."

"The Light is that is who you're talking to, their a joke stupid why work for them?" Torin asks forcefully. The thug only smiles, but doesn't answer her. And soon we are again left alone.

"Oh god what have we just gotten ourselves into?" Artemis sighs hanging her head.

"I ain't scared of those wads." Torin huffed.

I honestly didn't know what to do. We needed a plan and fast.

**_Blakes POV_**

"This is a horrible idea Blake." Apollo tells me as we open the hatch to the ware house ceiling. I really didn't need to hear his negative attitude. If wasn't being positive there's no way the plan would never work.

"Don't need the sass Pollo." I mutter bringing my attention back to the opened hatch, where I catch a quick glimpse of your families. "I see them." I say to the team, my hands clenched tightly. "Alright everyone gather around I'll run through the plan again." I smile bringing everyone into a tight huddle."Mary and Alice get to the doors, lock them and do whatever you can to barricade them, we don't want anyone to catch us in here."

"They're going to ground us for the rest of our lives." Maria sighs grabbing my arm. "Or we're going to get shot."

"Don't worry Ia we'll be fine." I say as I lower myself into the hatch. "I have a plan remember?"

"Oh yeah!" She laughs nervously. "We are so grounded."

Great it was bad enough that Apollo my best friend was giving me attitude, now my own sister was? Maybe we would be grounded for life, but I didn't care, this was my chance to be different, to stand out, if I had these powers I wanted to use them. After I enter through the hatch and place on my feet on the ceiling rafters, I then help the others down. We're pretty high in the air and we had the advantage of it being dark. We all dress in black, wearing hoods to shield our faces.

"Ok everyone activate your com watches." I whisper softly. "So we can stay in touch." Everyone nods then activates their watches. "Alright let's do this for our parents."

While Alice and Mary used their speed to bared up the door M'att , Maria and RJ secure the perimeter. Apollo and I ascend to the lower floor where our parents were being held. They looked awful, their faces bruised and broken, I'm guessing that this was a rough night for them.

"Dad? Dad wake up!" I say my voice lowered, I lightly shake his head hoping to get a response out of him. "Dad wake up its me Blake please you have to wake up." A sigh of relief rushed into me when dad moans then opens his eyes

"Hmm B….Blake?"

"Hey dad!"

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

Oh boy this isn't gonna be good. "Uh dad I can explain."

"Where is Techla? Why are you here? How did you find us?" Dad asked frantically not believing that I was doing here.

"Dad I promise that we'll explain everything after we get you all out of here first." I reply as I try to remove the collar around my parental unit's neck.

"You kids are so grounded." Uncle Conner glared angrily.

"What are you kids doing here?" I hear one guard shout as I got my dad out of his casing.

"Oh crap." I gasp slowly backing away.

"BLAKE APOLLO RUN RIGHT NOW!" Dad yells pushing both of us out of the way when a gunshot was fired and hits my father in his shoulder.

"DAD!" I shout racing to his side.

"No Blake stay back." He orders pushing me away.

"Mary, Alice didn't Blake tell you girls to barricade the doors?"

"Yeah we did Apollo!" Shouted Alice

"We just forgot about the back door!" Added Mary

"Blake hurry and get the rest of them out!"M'att instructs as my dad manages to hold off the guards. I don't hesitate to take his advice running to my mom's case.

"Blake sweetheart behind you!" She yells I quickly turn my body and see one armed thug behind me, his gun pointed at my face.

"Oh no you don't man!" Pollo yells firing an electric case arrow, stunning the guard to the ground.

"Thanks man!" I wave.

"No prob bro."

"RJ use you bio energy to fry the circuitry in the cases they should open after that." I hear Uncle Wall say to RJ.

"Trust him baby doll, West knows what he's talking about." Aunt Tory smiles to her daughter. Wasting no time she runs over her father's case and fries the lock, which opens the case.

"You never should have come here sweetheart it's not safe."

"I know daddy but we had to do something."

"Wow who do they remind you of?" Kaldur asks my dad, his face lighting up.

"Don't encourage them please." Dad begs.

"Don't move you son of a bitch." One guard yells at RJ and Kaldur.

"NO don't hurt them!" I had no idea how but I managed to shield them with some sort of force field that I had created around both my friends. I was stunned while Mar and Alice tied the guy down. "What did I do?"

"Blake stay focused." Dad says forcing me to stay behind him. My eyes began to glow a light gray as I conjure a heavy gust of wind lifting up our attackers, then slamming them to the ground unconscious. Whatever I was doing it's working, but I can't control it. I laugh so loudly when Maria managed to cause a earth cage around the crooks wrapping them in vines and flowers of all different sizes and colors. The speed twins then gather their weapons and destroy them.

We have won!

"Ok that was pretty awesome!" Apollo smiles his bow over his shoulder.

"Wait a minute, weren't there seven of them?" Aunt Megan asked frantically looking around as uncle Con and Matt help her out of her case. I scream so loudly when my hair is yanked hard from behind me.

"No let him go!" My mom yells in horror struggling to get out of her metal case.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Dad growls slowly walking towards me.

"Back off jackass." He shouts pointing his gun at my temple, I cringe when I feel the cold hard metal on my skin. I was so afraid, I struggled trying to pull away, I was panicking, I don't want to die, I'm afraid, I couldn't breathe. "I know who you are man." The man says to my dad. "You have debt to pay. Clarion told us all about it; I wonder how much he'll pay to for the thing you owe him. Billions I'm betting."

"That brat won't give you anything he'll only give you death." My dad replies to the thug holding me hostage. What are they talking about? What debt does my dad have to pay? Money? What is it? I only watch as he removes a small disk from his belt, tossing it at the guard the disk instantly began burning his skin, he quickly pulls away from me in pain and Dad and I knock him out together.

"Oh my god Blake are you alright!" He asks gripping my arms.

"Yeah dad I'm fine." I answer before dad pulls me and Maria into a tight hug.

"You both almost gave me a heart attack." He cries. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too daddy." Maria sobs.

"Yo Grayson you wanna get the rest of us out of here so we can hug our kids too?" Tory asked impaciently.

"Sure thing T." Dad replies removing a high tech lock pick from his belt which he then uses to remove mom's collar. "Are you alright?" He asks hugging her.

"Yes I'm fine."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. And I love you two more." Mom says to my sister and I while dad unlocks the rest of the adults.

"What were you all thinking?" Wall shouted at us.

"You all could have killed." Scolded Aunt Arty, hands on her hips.

"Words cannot describe how disappointed and angry we are with all of you." Mom said staring down at me.

"Oh yeah well what about all of you?" I shout standing my ground looking all the adults dead in the eyes. "You all lied to us first so don't you dare be ticked off at us!" They all stare at me with such surprise on their faces. Then they all look at one another then back at me. "Eh I crossed a line didn't I?" I ask shyly backing away.

"How did you all find out?" M'gaan asks.

"Techla told us." Apollo shrugged.

"She did what?" Tory gasped her eyes wide. We all freeze when we hear Techlas voice come over to our parents comlinks.

"Night wing it's Techla I have the police with me and they are standing by ready to assist you."

"No need Tech the kids already got us out."Dad smiles into his com.

"Oh what a relief I'm glad that….WAIT THEY WHAT? No that isn't possible I just saw them they were a in the West's house they-."

"Snuck out Techla, but don't worry they're with us and believe me they are all in big trouble, Nigthwing out." A frightening chill goes down my spine after dad says. "Let's talk."


	8. Answers we need

**_Apollo POV_**

We had al booked once the police entered the building. We watched from the top of the building, the police drag the thugs and drive them off to jail.

"Ok kids start talking." Uncle Dick said arms crossed. All of us are too afraid to speak first until RJ speaks up.

"I just want you all to know that no matter what any of us say…..this was all Blake's fault."

"What? Don't try to pin this on me." Blake says nudging Regs arm. "Besides Mary and Alice let us all go."

Oh don't even think about blaming us Grayson!" Mary snapped flicking Blake's head. "Besides Alice was the one who cracked under pressure."

"Did not!" Alice protested.

"We could have handled things differently!"

"Oh well thanks for telling us that now Mattie!" Spat Maria

"Well Techla was the one who told us in the first place."

"This isn't her fault Pollo." Blake yelled at me.

"Enough!" Uncle D ordered whistling with his fingers. "All of you stop arguing and start from the beginning."

**_Blake's POV_**

"You know none of this would have happened if you and mom hadn't missed my birthday." I shout at my parent's angrily, tears in my eyes, dad looked at me with such surprise which then faded to disappointment.

"Robin Blake Grayson!" He says sternly his eyes sharply narrowed. "Don't you dare not take responsibility for your actions, you all should have stayed home as we asked."

"You all deliberately disobeyed us!" Aunt Meg said.

"and you all must be punished." Added my mother, we all groan.

"But we saved you guys, doesn't that count for anything?" RJ asked hopeful.

"No a chance dear." My uncle Kaldur explains.

"Fine than can you at least tell us who all of you really are?"

Once again they only look at one then back to us. Mom speaks clearly. "What do you all wish to know?"

Within seconds thousands of questions begin flowing into our heads then began to exit through our mouths like water.

"Where do our powers come from?"

"Are we related to members of the Justice League?"

"How come we've never seen any of you on the news?"

"Does this mean that more heroes are alive?"

"Are there more out there like us?"

"Are they our age?"

"Have you all met Superman and Batman?"

"Do we get out won Team?"

"Do we get cool costumes?"

"How long have you all been doing this?"

"Why did you never tell us?'

And one by one our questions are answered. They then took us all individually to tell us their personal stories.

"When I was nine years old I watched my whole family murdered right in front of me. I was brought in and raised and trained by Bruce Wayne you both know him as grandpa but maybe also as Batman."

My eyes instantly widen once I hear those last words. "You mean that our grandfather is Batman?" I ask excitedly.

"That's right yours and Maria's." Dad smiled

"Insane!" I cheer.

"So wait, daddy does that mean that you were the original Robin?"

"That is correct flower." Dad days tapping Marias nose.

"Ok so we now know about you dad. But what about mom, did she get her powers from some freak industrial accident? Or maybe from an asteroid which was carrying some sort of strange material oh oh or maybe for a magical artifact?"

Both my parents burst out laughing at my question. "Oh Blake you read to many comic books sweetheart." Mom smiles

"See the thing is kids your mother isn't entirely human."

"What?" Both Maria and I ask looking really confused at what our dad was trying to tell us, but he didn't hesitate to finish.

"Blake, Maria your moms an alien."

I instantly stop smiling after that, I stand frozen unable to move and as if on cue we both look up at mom with terrified exspressions on our faces.

"Mommy?" Maria gasped looking scared as I clenched her in my arms.

"Blake, Maria it's alright I am not going to harm you. I'm one of the good aliens." Mom said smiling her beautiful smile as she knelt down next to dad and in front of us, taking our hands in hers.

"A Securian, a Guardian of light?" Ia stammered.

"That is correct Maria."

"I've read about them in history texts at the Bludhaven library, I just recognized the symbol now on your right eye."

"That's our little girl." Dad grinned proudly at mom then kissing Marias forehead. "Always so bright."

"Wait I still have."

"Oh and what is that my beautiful boy?" Mom questions me.

"Well….uh." I think about this seriously what was the one question I had that outweighed the others? Then it came to me. "How did this all start?"

"Do you think we should show them Chlo?"

"Might as well Darling."

"Show them what?"Wall asks as he and the others made their way to us.

"The Watchtower."

"Holly crap this day just gets better and better!" Apollo squealed.


	9. Seeing the Watchtower

**_RJ's POV_**

Ok Officially coolest day of my life. I Regan Jordan Aisha Durham am standing in the Justice league Watchtower with my own two feet and seeing it with my own two eyes. Talk about cool.

The Earth actually looked bigger than I thought it would it would. Weird but it was still cool. My parents are now 10 times more awesome than they already are. How could they hide something this big?

"Come on kids you'll all have plenty of time to admire the view." We hear Mrs. Grayson say before beginning to lead us down the hall.

"Where are we going now?" Alice asks poking at her dads arm.

"You're all going to meet the League now." He replies smiling

Ok now I swear I was going to explode! "It's like some beautiful dream!" I gasp grabbing Blake and shaking him.

"I know right?"

"Trust us they are all ever excited to meet all of you." Daddy says leading us to a very large door. "And all of you be on your best behavior." I hold my breath as the door slides open and I am unable to believe my eyes.

"Hello you all must be new." I hear a huge, tall figure dressed in red and blue say as he walked towards us and it was none other than Superman himself. This is insane; I was literally speechless which rarely happens to me.

"Someone please pinch me and tell me that I'm not dreaming." I whisper.

"Don't worry RJ I already pinched myself and if I'm not dreaming than you aren't either."

"Good to know." I reply still in shock.

"Is that my birthday boy of a grandson I see?" We hear a voice say behind us, it sounded old and steely.

**_Blake's POV_**

"Grandpa J?" I cheer happily racing into my grandfathers open arms.

"Ah there's my big boy." he laughs picking me up off the ground. "so big and tall too, 13 years old such a big man."

I can then fee air entering my lungs again after grandpa J puts me back down. Kisses and hugs from Grandma Rihanna soon follow. "Hey Grandma Ray." I hug her back tightly.

"Hello child and how is my favorite grandson." She asks hugging me just as tightly as Grandpa J

"Ack….doing fine….grandma." I manage to say to my French grandmother.

"Wait Grandma Ray and Grandpa J are members of the League?" Maria asked looking up at our mom and dad they only both nod.

"Whoa." I gasp. "Best birthday ever, in the history of birthdays." Finally all the secrets and lies were finally making sense and coming to light, for the first time in my life I feel worthy…trust worthy to carry and keep these secrets.

"Why did you keep this from all of us?" Mary questioned turning her attention away from the view outside. Of course they all pull the classic parents look at one another when their cornered look. Oh yeah you all know that one.

"We did it to protect all of you." Uncle Wally says before anyone else can speak. "Protect you from the weight and burdens that we must carry."

I turn my attention to my alien mother who speaks next. "None of us wanted to force this life on you, for obvious reasons. So we lied to kept secrets and we kept you hidden because we love you all so much and we didn't want to see any of you get hurt."

"So now what are you all going to do now that we know? Apollo asks firmly. "You gonna have Aunt Meg wipe our minds?"

"Apollo Oliver West." His mom scolds."We would never ever do anything like that to any of you and your aunt wouldn't either, shame on you!"

"Sorry Aunt Meg." He sighs hanging his head and shuffling his feet.

"No what were going to do is keep you safe just as before. Keep you hidden, keep you secret, and keep you safe from the world."

"What? But dad-" I try to protest.

"Don't argue with me on this Blake." He said with only a glare on his face and his fists clenched tightly. "My mind is made up."

"We're doing this so you can live."

"So that it mom?" RJ questioned looking very annoyed. "You're all just gonna lock us away from the world like you have for the past sixteen years. Keep us in the dark even though we now know everything? No how is that fair?"

"We have these powers; why not let us use them?" M'att turns his head towards his father unit.

"You're all untrained." He replied.

"So train us."

"You're all too young." Tory declares.

"Ok now you're all just making up excuses." RJ groans rolling her eyes, at our parent's lame excuses.

It was now at this moment when we all realized that we had them beaten. I still didn't think that they were just going to let their kids run around and play superhero, so I decided to say something to them. "Look you all wanted to keep us we can appreciate that, but hiding us from the world and everyone in it that isn't the answer to this problem, and forbidding us to use our powers won't do any good either. We want to help, we want to be involved, we want to do good and with the right equipment and training we just maybe able to do just that. But in order for that to happen, you all have to let it happen…please."

Wow that either could have been the coolest or dumbest thing I have ever said out load and in front of a group of people. Now I was sure that they were going to say no. The grownups all gather in a circle whisper, they must have wanted us to hear them cause I could in fact hear them.

"We cannot allow this."

"We may not have a choice Chlo, the secret is out."

"But are you sure it's a good idea boss? I mean now that debt protection is in effect it could be risky for…"

"I know Torin but there is also the protection charm."

"Even Doctor Fates's magic can only go so far Dick."

"Don't worry Wally C.O.M.M.A.N.D has eyes on the object same as us. Clarion will never get to it."

Object, Clarion and something called C.O.M.M.A.N.D what is all this?

"What do you think their talking about?" The archer asks as he stands next to me.

"What you can't hear them?"

"No…..wait can you?" I don't answer this question because I didn't know how to. It was just like the high pitched shattering sound ringing in my ears when Aunt Arty dropped that glass of water in the kitchen. Could this be one of my guardian powers?

"Alright." Dad spoke once the so called whispering stopped. "You all want to be heroes? Fine but you learn on our terms. We'll teach you how to fight, how to hack, how to think and act the way you should in certain situations. We will prepare you for whatever comes your way."

This is gonna be great. We were finally going to learn how to be real superheroes just like our parents.


	10. On our Own

**_1 Year and 6 months later_**

**_Bludhaven _**

**_Blake's POV_**

**_The Grayson's home_**

1 year and six months, that's how long we trained and prepared. How long we went to superhero boot camp, crime fighting 101. For the short amount of time that I've been Wind Seeker my mom, grandfathers, grandmother, or many aunts and uncles have all watch me, observing me, breathing down my neck. But not today, no sir today is going to be different because today the Team is going on its first real mission on our own. It was gonna be fun.

I had to admit I was a little nervous but also excited. I groan loudly when I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

Come on Blake it's time to go." I hear my dad call from outside my room. It was way too early for this I think to myself as I continue to ay on my bed. "Robin Blake Grayson I'm not telling you again."

"Alright ok I'm up." I moan as I slink out of bed and onto the floor, then use all my strength to get back up and sit down on my bed. I don't do anything after that, I just sit and think to myself and I worry.

"Hey." Dad says when he enters my room. "You ok kiddo?"

I don't reply at first I only sit, I don't even look up at him. "I'm just scared." I fold my hands in my lap when dad comes to sit next to me on my bed.

"I know." He sighs gripping my shoulder. "I was too my first time and I started even younger than you."

"Really?" I ask looking up at him shocked. "How old?"

"About nine….your mom started when she was eight."

I took a few minutes to think this all over in my head, realizing that my own parents must have been more afraid than I am right now. How could they starts that young? Did it hurt, how did they get through it? "I'm just worried that I'll make a mistake."

"No you wont." Dad smiles wrapping his arms around me. " I know you wont, but if you do I'll be right there to help you make it right again….i promise you that. And do you know why?"

"No…why?" I ask slightly looking up and I clutched onto my dads arms.

"It's because I love you Blake Grayson and I will never stop protecting you." He smiles hugging me even close, and as I hold him back I cant help but let a tear run down my face realizing how lucky I am to have such amazing parents who love and care about me so much.

THE END

**_(I really hope that all of you have enjoyed the first episode of Young Justice Next Generation, remember that this is only the beginning)_**

**_(Don't forget to comment and show below. Episode 2 "Disobey" will be posted sometime next week maybe.)_**


End file.
